Soldier's Dilemma
by shattered petal
Summary: "Do you fear, ma'am?" -premanga


**Title**: Soldier's Dilemma  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

The Fort is silent in the evening, aside from the _drone_ which usually echoes throughout the hallways. When War and blood no longer thrash in an attempt for peace, the night is peaceful, calm and settled. Soldiers walk harmoniously, their minds at ease and tired limbs relaxed. When the moon shines across the white blanket outside, Fort Briggs, while still proud and strong, no longer possesses an aggressive urgency.

In the commanding officer's private quarter –– a room so forbidden to enter no soldier ever dare approach the door –– a woman nurses to a bloody wound at her hip. Only a couple of hours ago, her flesh had been torn by someone's powerful blade and blood gushed out quickly. Of course her opponent ceased to exit afterwards yet Olivier Armstrong's injury remains severe.

She has company.

A dark man, still fully clothed from the battle, but frantically helping the woman. They've only been colleagues for a couple of months, and Miles isn't entirely confident with these sort of situations. Fortunately Olivier is calm, and orders what she needs, and together they're able to clean the wound and then stitch it up. Hands occasionally brushing together she advices him where to sew, and Miles admires how she holds back any noises of pain. The operation looks like agony, and it is.

Once it's done, Miles glances up, and his red orbs catch sight of every slash and cut she has received during her years at battle. This lady, so gorgeous and beautiful, is in fact hideous. Her skin is still smooth, but rough where scars remain and they are a reminder, a constant warning. Olivier's torn body is a message: there is no such thing as a scarless warrior. If one wishes to fight for their country they must stand and endure the pain thrown at them.

More importantly, they must survive at all costs.

Briggs is known for its harsh teachings, and few choose to go there. For many, it's perceived to be a prison, but a castle in its own right. A defence. The strongest defence in all of Amestris, furious and brave, forever strong. The Wall is feared and only Bears are able to master her.

'Good work.'

She doesn't mean it. This was Olivier's way of wanting him to leave.

However Miles wonders if many men have observed her fractured body. Why has she been inviting him to her quarter whenever a serious wound is given to her?

'You're not as powerful as they say you are.'

Miles doesn't realise what he's said until it's said. Thousands of men fear Olivier, yet he doesn't. He fails to discover what is indeed so intimidating. The male feels he can talk to her, confess, state his opinion about how he thinks of her.

The boy is different.

'Why am I not?' She asks calmly, grabbing her black top and pulling it on.

'You're scarred, wounded. You won't last longer.'

Olivier turns, eyes sharp, always focussed. Then she approaches him. He's taller; much taller. Miles considers Olivier small, especially compared to such a personality.

'It's not the body, Miles. It's _you_. Your mind. Your mind is what keeps you going, not your body. Without a mind you cannot be anything. You're a waste of sperm. I may be wounded, but I'll stand until my mind surrenders. I'm not afraid of blood, Miles, nor am I afraid of physical wounds. They're mere disadvantages, that's all. But lessons as well.'

She never leaves his gaze.

'I can look back, ponder over what I did wrong and where. Miles, I am in command of an entire Fortress, an army so mighty they don't desire my company any longer. However for this to be so, I must be perfect. Training never ceases for me. I am always battling. So I cannot allow wounds to trouble me.'

Miles inhales. Although he refuses to quiver before her, he finds her speeches intense and inspiring.

'And what if you're physically unable to stand, but your mind wants you to?'

'I will _always_ be able to stand. Miles, I know my way to fight an opponent. The way he moves, the way he swings his sword–– they're all so similar and tedious with their abilities. I always know their weakest spot. If I didn't, I wouldn't be Fit. If I was unable to stand, I shall die, yes. _Strength_ is a priority for a Briggs soldier. Be strong, and not just physically. Survival of the Fittest, soldier. You fight to win. Kill or be killed. I shan't give in to protect myself.'

There is a pause as he watches her, before finally his gaze drops. Olivier however remains watching him, her eyes cold and fierce, daring.

'Do you fear, ma'am?'

When he looks at her he tries to figure out if she is afraid of anything.  
And he spots something. It is small, tiny, barely there. Yet he is a fantastic reader, and not just with books. Human beings can be easy to discover if one has the patience.

Miles has the patience for Olivier.

'You do not confess your weaknesses to anyone.'

_Anyone can be your enemy. Trust no one_.

'But you _do_ fear.'

The man is correct because she doesn't tackle. However Olivier is silent, and for a moment she allows him to study her blue eyes, and attempt to find an answer.

When he finds it, Olivier walks away.

'Leave.'

She fears of being close to someone.  
For it is a direct path to death and internal harm.

Only fools suffer.


End file.
